I'll Die Tryin'
by Kat Kat B
Summary: Sequel to Wonderin' Why. More of the past is resurrected and the future continues.....
1. Chapter 1

**_I'll Die Tryin'_**

It was four o'clock on a Saturday afternoon, and Matthew and Ingrid got off the train, back from their honeymoon. Dr. Mike, Sully, Colleen, Brian, Katie, Robert E, Jon, Becka, and Anna were waiting for them.

"Ingrid!'" Anna and Becka threw themselves at her.

"I missed you too," said Ingrid, hugging them with her free arm, holding Johan with the other.

"Hey Matthew!" said Brian.

"Hey little brother." said Matthew.

"Matthew, not much has been happening here," said Robert E. He pinned Matthew's badge onto his shirt. "Welcome back, Sheriff Cooper and Mrs. Cooper." he said with a smile.

"Thank you Robert E." said Matthew.

"I'm just happy you two are back, alive and well." said Dr.Mike.

"Hello Ingrid." said Jon. He gave her a hug.

"Hello Jon." she hugged him back. Once the hellos were over, Matthew said "We better be gettin' home."

"Yah. I will see you later, troublemakers." Ingrid hugged her little sisters again.

Ingrid handed Johan to Matthew, and then stepped into the wagon. He handed Johan to her and climbed up. They talked the whole way back to the homestead. When they got there, Matthew set Johan on the bench near the door.

"Man's gotta carry the bride over the threshold." he said, scooping her up.

"Oh Matthew." she kissed him. He set her down. There were two notes on the table, one with a package, and one with a letter. She walked over and opened the first note. It read: _Matthew and Ingrid- Here is my wedding present. I am sorry that it is late. _

_-Colleen. _Ingrid opened the package. Inside laid an intricately stitched block quilt. It was dark red, green, and white. In the lower right corner Colleen had embroidered the words _Matthew and Ingrid Cooper, 1874._

"It is beautiful, no?" asked Ingrid.

"Yeah, I had no idea Colleen could stitch so well." said Matthew. He opened the other note. _Matthew- This came for you while you were gone-Horace._ He looked at the return address. He turned sheet white.

"Matthew?"

"Its from Pa."

**Chapter 2**

He read the letter and his face became even whiter. He silently cursed letter writing and all that went with it.

"He's coming' to visit." he said. He handed her the letter.

She read it out loud:

_Dear Matthew,_

_Congratulations on your marriage. I hope you are happy. Brian told me all about Hans and Johan. Quite an ordeal, that. Lillian wants to see Colleen and Brian, so I suppose that we will come up in a month or so, just as soon as I finish business in St. Louis. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ethan Cooper _

"We must tell Dr. Mike and Sully." said Ingrid.

"I'll hitch up the wagon." he said. Ingrid picked up Johan and followed Matthew. He helped her up and they were off.

"He's coming back after all he's done!" said Sully, outraged.

"Well, he is their father Sully." said Dr.Mike.

"Yeah, but you remember what he tried to do last time."

"He can't do that now. We're their legal parents."

"We have to go, Dr. Mike." said Matthew, who was holding Johan.

"Of course. Good-bye." said Dr. Mike.

They started to leave, and Johan started to make gasping sounds.

"Dr. Mike!" said Ingrid.

"Here." she took Johan. "Matthew, my bag." He took it from its usual place by the door and gave it to her. She pulled some sage from it and gave some to Johan. He began to breathe normally again. She checked his heartbeat.

"Has he had trouble breathing before?" she asked.

"A little while we were gone. We took him to a doctor, who said it was just a cold." said Ingrid.

"Matthew, Ingrid, I have reason to believe that he inherited Ingrid's asthma. We won't know what triggers it until he's a older."

Ingrid wanted to cry. She knew how much her asthma affected her life. She didn't want to have her boy suffer like she had. She looked over at Matthew. He stared out into space. His eyes brimmed with tears, the way they had when Pup bit her. Miraculously she had lived, but they hadn't been so sure. His mouth hung slightly open.

"Are you sure Dr. Mike?" he asked slowly.

"Yes Matthew. I'm sorry." she said. Ingrid hugged him. He held her and prayed.

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, Ingrid dressed Johan and double-checked her outfit in the mirror. She wore her burgundy dress that Grandmother Quinn had given her, complete with matching hat. It had come all the way from Boston, and she had vowed to only wear it on special occasions. She went downstairs to see that Matthew was already awake.

"Mornin'," he said, and he kissed her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said.

"I suppose I better hitch up the wagon," he said. He hitched it up, and they were on their way.

When they reached the church, Loren, Hank, and Jake stood in front of the church. They ignored them at first, and met Dr. Mike and Sully. They all walked towards the church.

"Morning, gentlemen. It's good to see you at church, Hank," said Dr. Mike.

"I didn't cum for no preachin'," drawled Hank.

"What do you think you're doin', boy?" Jake asked Matthew.

"I'm bringing my family to church," said Matthew. "Now, if you would move..."

"We don't want no Swedes in our church," said Loren, emphasizing the word Swedes.

Outraged, Ingrid said angrily, "You won't have any." She turned on her heel and walked away. Matthew went with her.

Michaela gave them looks. "I don't believe I will attend church today either." She went back, along with Sully, to the wagon, and Colleen followed, but Brian was torn. In the end, he followed his parents. Dr. Cook left as well.

After the sermon, the Reverend was troubled. He knew very well that racism was splitting the town. But now, in the house of the Lord? He decided to pay a visit to Matthew and Ingrid.

The Reverend knocked on the wooden door of the homestead. Ingrid answered the door.

"Hello, Reverend. May I help you with something?" Her mouth smiled, but her eyes were hurt and anguished.

"I wanted to speak to you and Matthew. Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Come on in. She opened the door wide, and the Reverend entered the house. "Let me get him."

She went in the bedroom, and Matthew sat on the bed, playing with Johan.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The Reverend is here, and he wants to talk to us."

"About what happened this morning?"

"Probably, but he wouldn't say."

"All right," he said, and picked up Johan and handed him to her.

"Good afternoon, Reverend," said Matthew.

"Good afternoon, Matthew," said the Reverend. "I came to talk to you about this morning. I am so sorry for what happened this morning. Please come back next week. I don't want any other people to not accept you because Ingrid is from Sweden."

"We'll talk about it Reverend," said Matthew.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I have some other matters to tend to, so good afternoon and I hope to see you in church next week." He rose and left.

"Matthew," Ingrid said. "I don't want to be treated that way ever again,"

"You won't," he said. "I won't let them." He held her close.

**Chapter 4**

It had been an entire week since they had been rejected from church. Ingrid sighed as she rolled over in bed. Matthew was still asleep. She didn't really want to go, but this meant something to Matthew.

"Time to get up." she kissed his cheek.

"Now this I much prefer to the rooster." he said and kissed her.

"I hope so." They got up and went about their morning routine. A few minutes later, Ingrid turned to him, sheet-white.

"What is it?" he asked. She pointed to Johan's empty crib.

" Did you take him anywhere?"

"No. did you?"

"No." They walked out into the kitchen, to find who else but Ethan Cooper, sitting with his wife, and Johan in his lap.

"Well, hello. Sorry to frighten you." he aid, as if walking into people's houses and taking children was a normal act of life.

"What are you doing here?" croaked Matthew.

"I told you I was coming in the letter I wrote. Didn't you get it?" said Ethan. Ingrid rushed forward and took her son from him.

"Yeah. But you said maybe in a few months."

"Well business wrapped up early. Oh, forgive for being so rude." he said, speaking to Ingrid. "You must be Ingrid. You were from Switzerland, right?"

Ingrid cast a sidelong glance at Matthew. She knew they were on thin ice. "Actually, I am from Sweden." she said, choosing her words carefully.

"That's right." he said.

" Johan has asthma. If you had scared that boy, he could stop breathing." said Matthew pointedly.

"Well I didn't, did I?" he said. "Well we had better be off to church. We can take my surrey."

" That's all right." Ingrid said quickly. " You two go on. We'll be right behind you."

"All right, then." he said. "Lillian and I will go." Ingrid looked at Matthew with a look that obviously said _What the..._ He gave her a warning glance. After Ethan and Lillian were out of earshot, he said "Don't ever take Johan near him again. I don't want you to go by him alone either."

"I won't," she said. He kissed her on the cheek. Matthew wondered what to do.

**Chapter 5**

Matthew and Ingrid were silent for a moment.

"We better get going" Matthew said, moving away from the doorway.

"Matthew, what's wrong?" Ingrid said calmly.

He stared at her amazed. They had just discovered Ethan was back and she was asking him what was wrong? "He's here."

"I know. And we can't do much about it right now." He moved away.

"Why do you think he took Johan?"

"I don't know." he said. "I just don't want it to happen again." They kept going about their morning.

When they finally reached the church, only Hank and Jake stood in front of the church to challenge them.

"Morning Matthew, Ingrid." said the Reverend as they walked by.

"Mornin' Reverend." said Matthew.

"Whaddya do that for, Reverend?" said Jake.

" 'Go and take the gospel to all nations.'" quoted the Reverend. "If'll you excuse me, gentlemen." He walked past to begin the church service.

Inside, Matthew and Ingrid sat next to Dr. Mike and Sully.

"He's here already?" asked Dr.Mike, glancing across the church at Ethan.

"Yeah. He was sitting in the homestead this morning." said Matthew. The Reverend began the service.

Afterwards, Matthew and Ingrid joined Dr Mike and Sully for lunch.

Ethan and Lillian walked towards them.

"Matthew, may I speak to you for a moment?" said Ethan.

"Sure." he said grudgingly. He followed Ethan towards the graveyard.

"Matthew, when I wrote you about coming to visit," Ethan began. "Lillian and I want to live here, in Colorado Springs."

**Chapter 6**

"What!" exclaimed Matthew.

"You heard me. We're looking into some property. It belonged to some Indians, maybe Chican?" said Ethan.

"Cheyenne." Matthew corrected with clenched teeth. The cauldron of emotions inside of him was boiling over the top. He couldn't decide whether to hit him or to kill him.

"That was it, Cheyenne. Anyways, we want to live here and we would like some help with a homestead."

"So why do you want to live here? You left, remember? When you leave like you did, you don't come back." said Matthew.

"Business isn't going so well." said Ethan.

"Any new excuses? Business 'hasn't been going well' for how many years now?" he said angrily.

"Actually, Matthew, there is a business this time, and it isn't doing too well, and I want to leave the city, live here, see my children, can't you understand?"

"Not really. Whose hopes and dreams are you going to shatter this time? Who's heart are you going to string along for years, then leave with her moneysock?" said Matthew. Just that reference to Charlotte made Ethan visibly uncomfortable. "If you'll excuse me, I have a family to take care of." Matthew walked away.

Matthew was outraged. He wanted to live here? In Colorado Springs? He'd had his chance, years ago, with his ma. But he blew it. He shouldn't be able to live here again. He sat down next to Ingrid.

"What was all that about?" said Dr. Mike.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said.

"Matthew?" asked Ingrid.

"He wants to live here." he said quietly.

"Ethan?" asked Sully.

"Yeah. He 's buying part of the old reservation." said Matthew. Sully was obviously upset.

"Why does he want to live here?" Sully fumed.

"Business isn't going well again." said Matthew sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ingrid. She held Johan close. Matthew knew what she was thinking about. He out his arm around her shoulders.

"That's a real good question." he admitted.

**Chapter 7**

The next morning as she made breakfast, Ingrid wondered why Ethan had stolen Johan like he had that morning. She knew Matthew didn't trust Ethan, and neither did she. She was upset that he was here. Was he after Johan because he wanted more children? Maybe because... She couldn't think of another reason. Something else lay in the back of her mind. _Why would he bother with a Swedish boy?_ Ethan had made it clear earlier that he didn't care for foreigners. Matthew walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin'" he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

" Good morning Matthew." she said. He sat down at the table. "Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think that Ethan took Johan like he did?"

"I know why," he said, turning angry at the mention of his name. "He wants the money. Remember when he tried to take Colleen and Brian with him to San Francisco?" Ingrid nodded. She remembered all too well. "He probably could file for it, saying either he had adopted Johan, or that he was his grandson, and that might count. Who knows?"

_Why hadn't I thought of that?_ she asked herself. _That would definitely go with Ethan's ways._

"You're probably right." she admitted, shuddering at the thought that a man would take her son for money. _But it had happened before._

**New York, 1873**

"Jon! Jon!"Ingrid yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yah?" he said, running to his sister's side.

"Johan's gone." she said.

"What?"

"Did you take him anywhere?"

" No. " he hugged Ingrid. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

"Ingrid?" asked Matthew. "Are you all right?" She realized that had been thinking about the past again.

"I'm fine, Matthew. I was remembering how we had lost Johan the first time." she said. "I'm not going to let it happen again."

**Chapter 8**

Ingrid drove the wagon into town, with Johan in a basket by her feet. Johan had an appointment with Dr. Mike and she didn't want to be late for that. She was scared by what Matthew had said that morning. _Would Ethan take her son for money?_ Probably. She reached town, and pulled up in front of the clinic. It was Johan's appointment, but Ingrid needed a confidant. She couldn't tell Jon, because she knew he would get mad, and then take it to the extremes. She knew her brother too well. Jon loved her, and he had a hard time keeping his temper in check when someone threatened or hurt Ingrid. She thought back to when Matthew had been gambling at Hank's. Jon had been furious that Matthew had kept it up to the point where she had given back the ring. She chuckled to herself when she remembered how she nearly had to physically restrain Jon from going into town and fighting Matthew at the saloon. Matthew already knew, and Ingrid didn't know whom else to trust.

"Well, hello, Ingrid. I see you're early." said Dr. Mike, walking out of the clinic.

"Yah," she said forlornly, thinking of Ethan.

"Is something wrong?" said Dr. Mike.

" Yes," she said.

"Why don't you come in?" she said

Matthew watched every move Ingrid made, every word she spoke. Her hair blew slightly in the wind, and her eyes flashed blue fire in the sunlight. She looked absolutely beautiful.

He wasn't happy, though. He didn't want her telling Dr. Mike about their problems. He considered marching over to the clinic and telling her so.

_No, not now._ he told himself. _It would only make things worse._

"Johan seems fine. Has he had any more attacks lately?" asked Dr. Mike.

"No." Ingrid replied.

"Then what's bothering you?" asked Dr. Mike. " Was it something Matthew did?" It killed Dr. Mike to think that her son might hurt someone so sweet and kind as Ingrid.

"Sort of." she said. She explained to Dr. Mike what had happened before church on Sunday.

All Dr. Mike could say was, "Oh."

"Yah. And we both think Ethan wants the money he was after when he tried to get Colleen and Brian. It's been scaring me all morning, especially now that Johan has the asthma and Ethan could set it off, and he wouldn't know what to do about it..." Ingrid trailed off in tears, thinking Johan could die if Ethan kidnapped him.

"Ingrid, you need to calm down or you're going to give yourself an attack. I can't give any advice about Ethan, except to keep him away from Johan."

"I will always do that, Dr. Mike. I'm just so scared." she said.

"Does Matthew know this?"

"Yes."

"All right." she gave Ingrid a hug. "I'll see you at dinner tonight?" she asked after she released her.

"I'll tell Matthew."

"Good-bye Ingrid"

"Good-bye Dr. Mike." she picked up Johan. " And thank you."

"You're welcome.

**Chapter 9**

Ingrid walked out of the clinic feeling slightly better about Ethan and Lillian. Matthew walked towards her. _What? I thought he was working at the ranch today._

"Hey." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I thought you were working at the ranch."

"Somebody broke Mr. Bray's window again. I was just about to head back."

"Good."

"I need to talk to you. Inside." he led her into his office across the street. As soon as he walked through the door, he became angry.

"What is it?" she asked. Johan grabbed a bit of her hair and played with it.

"How could you tell her? Don't you trust me? Don't you think I can take care of our family?" his voice rose with each word, until he began to yell.

Ingrid backed away. "Of course, Matthew. I was just so scared.. I needed to tell somebody." her voice trembled. Johan noticed something was wrong and began to cry.

"I can take care of our problems without any help from her! I don't live under her roof anymore, and even if she is my Ma, I don't need her help!" his voice was louder than Johan's crying, which at the moment, was a feat.

Outside the door, Brian listened in amazement. All he wanted to do was ask Matthew if he'd take him fishing. He couldn't believe this was happening. He walked away quietly.

"If that's what you think, fine! I need to go." Ingrid said. She began to cry, and she ran out, still carrying a crying Johan.

Matthew pounded his fist against the wall. Tears ran down his face unchecked.

She ran to the wagon, hoping through her tears she could see the reins.

"Ingrid?" asked Brian. She kept running, then her breath seized in her throat. The asthma had set in. Brian saw her first.

"Ma!" he yelled with all his might. She came running out, and she took Ingrid into the clinic.

"Get Matthew!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Brian ran into Matthew's office. He sat at his desk, tears accidentally landing on the paperwork on the top of the pile.

"Matthew, Ingrid had an attack! Ma wants you!" he said.

Matthew jumped up and ran out of the building and across the street faster than Brian had ever seen him run.

"Is she all right?" asked Matthew. He was by Ingrid's side in a flash. He held her hand, and used his other arm to support her.

"She is now." said Dr. Mike, cross with her son.

"Matthew?" asked Ingrid. He held her close to his heart.

"I'm right here." he said. "I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking, and I got mad. I am so sorry Ingrid."

"Its all right Matthew. I do trust you."

" I don't deserve it." he said in a whisper. "But you deserve a prince, not me."

"I got what I deserved." she said. He kissed her forehead, and vowed never to lose his temper at her again.

**Chapter 10**

It had been at least two months since Ethan had arrived, and yet he had not touched Johan. Matthew hammered the last nail into the new fence at the ranch, then looked up at the sun to see what time it was. Four o'clock. Good. He could go home. He gathered up his tools, and walked to his horse. He rode home, where Ingrid was surely making something wonderful for dinner. He smiled to himself as he thought of his beautiful wife. He rode into the barn, and tied up his horse. When he walked in the door, Ingrid greeted him with a kiss.

"You're finally home." she said.

"Yeah."

"I want to show you something." she said. She led him to where Johan sat on the floor, playing with the train his Uncle Brian had carved for him. Ingrid stood him up, and as soon as she let go, he walked towards Matthew slowly but surely. Matthew squatted to his level, and held out his hands. Johan went straight into his arms.

"You are growing up way too fast." he said, overjoyed. He held his son, and Ingrid walked up behind the pair. Johan began to laugh and he held out his tiny hands. He leaned over Matthew's shoulder and she took him into her arms.

"Matthew?" she said, as Johan curled a strand of her hair.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Ethan was here today."

"What did he want?"

"To talk to you."

"It probably would end up something like 'Matthew, do you really want what you have, because I'm going to take it from you'"

"Matthew." she said warningly. "He said he is going to leave."

"Really?"

"Yah. And he gave me this." she said , and handed him a land deed.

"This is to the land bought on the old reservation." he said, dumbfounded. "I guess he really is leaving."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Of course its good." he said, wondering if she remembered the pain he had been for the last two months, walking into their house in the early hours, insisting on doing everything either with all of them or Matthew.

"It sounded like you don't want him to go." she said.

"I do! It s just that, I mean, he is my pa, and that isn't gonna change. I will always think of him as that, as unfortunate as that may be."

**Chapter 11**

"Ingrid, I want him to leave. I don't want to talk about him anymore," he said firmly. "I acknowledge that he is my real pa and that's it."

"All right," she said, not believing him for a moment.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," said Matthew. He opened the door to see Brian standing on their porch.

"Hey Brian. What are you doing here?" asked Matthew. It was unusual for Brian to be at their house at his hour of the day.

"Mr. Bray sent me," he said.

"Mr. Bray?" asked Ingrid. That was even more unusual.

"Yeah. Someone robbed Mr. Lodge's bank." Replied Brian.

"I'll be right there," said Matthew. Turning to Ingrid, he said, "I'll be right back. I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." she called after him. She looked out the window to be sure Brian and Matthew had left. They were out of sight. "Well I guess it's just you and me, hm?" she asked Johan. She set Johan down on his quilt near the kitchen, then went to check to make sure she hadn't made her stew boil over. Someone else pounded on the door. She sighed and went to answer it. Ethan Cooper towered over her, looking down.

"Hello Mr. Cooper," she said, trying to keep her voice level. "May I help you with something?"

"Gimme the boy." He said, holding a gun level with her chest.

"No," she replied, her voice trembling.

"You Swedish..' he let a constant stream of obscenities and curses fly at her with blinding fury. He fired a shot that went straight through her leg. She screamed in pain and agony as she collapsed. Ethan walked over her and picked up Johan, then left.

"No! Johan!" she yelled. It was the last thing she did before she plummeted into the world of unconsciousness.

Chapter 12 

She woke up in Matthew's arms.

"Ingrid?" he asked tearfully.

"Matthew..he took Johan…We have to find him.."

"We have to get you to Dr. Mike first." He scooped her up and placed her in the wagon. She drifted in and out of consciousness. She remembered Matthew calling for Dr. Mike, and warm hands setting her on the table.

"Johan," she mumbled as Colleen administered the chloroform. It took her by the hand and led her once again into the world of unconsciousness.

Matthew nervously paced outside of the clinic. He looked at his hands; they were still spattered with blood-Ingrid's blood. He sat on the bench and put his head in his hands. They tinted his forehead pinkish-red. He began to cry openly. His tears washed away the blood. Many of the town members stood on the porch with him, but he didn't care that they saw him like this. It was Brian who finally understood how to comfort him.

"Matthew?" he asked, hoping his brother wouldn't lose his temper, which Charlotte herself had said was like an old stove. It wouldn't go and it wouldn't go, and then, it suddenly would go and burn everything inside of it to a crisp.

"Yeah, Brian?" he replied.

"I don't know what to say, but you an' Ingrid have gone through a lot. You'll get through this. You'll find Johan and put who dunnit in jail, and Ingrid will get better." He paused. "It's always scary to have someone in there isn't it?" he pondered out loud.

"Yeah. I suppose it is." Matthew said slowly, as not to let the tears show in his voice. "I never thought about that, Brian."

"Matthew?" said Colleen. "Ingrid's all right, and awake."

"May I see her?" he asked.

Colleen nodded, and hugged Matthew as he went by.

Matthew walked up the familiar stairs and into the recovery room. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked in. It was still obvious to Dr. Mike that he had been crying.

"Hey," he said, as he sat next to Ingrid and held her hand. He used his other hand to touch her beautiful face. "How are you feelin'?"

"To be honest, awful." She said as she shifted her weight.

"Who took Johan? Do you remember?"

"Ethan,"

" Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. Ethan had sworn at her. So had Hans.

_"Why won't you do what I say!" his powerful hand came across her head. _

_" Hans, no, no, please stop." she had whimpered. She slumped to the ground. _

_"You worthless wench! DO you know the only reason I married you was to save my life? To inherit all your father owns?" he had boomed. He hit her again. _

_"Hans.. no." she croaked. Tears ran down her bruised and bloodied face. "Please Hans." _

_"Get away from me!" he yelled. She wanted to move so badly but she couldn't. She tried to crawl, roll, anything to keep her from what would surely happen. He began a series of hits. She lost consciousness, which was more than likely a mercy._

"Ingrid?" Matthew asked. "Are you all right?"

"Ethan had cursed at me, you, Johan, Lillian, money.. Charlotte." she swallowed hard as a look of disbelief washed over her husband's handsome face." It triggered some bad memories." She told him everything. How Hans would gamble and spend their money at saloons. How he'd get drunk, then come home and curse and beat her. Matthew sympathetically tightened his grip on her hand.

"I wish I could have saved you." he said.

"You already did, remember?"

"I remember all too well."

"Matthew, do something for me."

"Anything."

"Go. Find Johan."

"Are you sure?"

"I just want to hold my baby boy in my arms again."

"Then I'll go." He kissed her hand and left.

Chapter 13 

Matthew held tightly onto the reins of his horse; he, Sully, Jon, and Robert E had been looking for Johan for a day, a day and a half or so. He was losing track. Wolf sped up, which was a good sign. Matthew and Sully made their horses go faster to keep up. Wolf stopped, and a small string with colorful beads lay on the ground. Matthew picked it up, and recognized it as the necklace Cloud Dancing gave him just a little while ago. He held it gently and stared at it for a few minutes.

"Matthew, we had better git goin'" Sully said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"All right." He got up and he remounted, putting the necklace in the pocket of his vest. They continued to ride, following Wolf the entire way. Matthew hoped that the loyal wolf wouldn't fail. Wolf stopped. Everyone dismounted and walked towards where the dog stopped. Matthew peeked between two trees. Johan was in Ethan's arms, looking very unhappy and upset. He began to cry.

"Shaddup!" said Ethan. Matthew nearly rushed out then and killed him. He didn't, and backed up so the others could help him come up with a plan.

"He's here." Matthew said gravely.

"Are you sure?" asked Jon, pistol in hand. Matthew nodded.

"I have an idea," said Sully.

Matthew walked calmly up behind Ethan. He cocked his gun loudly on purpose, as to attract Ethan's attention. Ethan turned.

"Gimme my boy." Matthew said evenly, pistol aimed for Ethan's chest.

" Your boy?' he scoffed. "He's not your boy. He's that Hans characters', and that Swedish tramp."

Sully fidgeted. That comment about Ingrid was almost certain to start Matthew going.

"Gimme my boy." Matthew said, his voice breaking.

"Or you'll what?" said Ethan. "If you shoot me, you'll hit 'your' boy. You should just leave him with me. I might not kill him if you leave him alone,"

"I'm not gonna leave him. I love him. He's my son."

"And you are mine,"

"I'm not you."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Put Johan down." Sully came up behind Ethan. Jon and Robert E came to the sides. Ethan put Johan down on the ground then ran. Matthew aimed and fired. The bullet didn't hit Ethan, but it scared him enough to make him pause momentarily; enough time for Matthew to tackle him. Matthew punched him once, twice.

"Matthew, stop!" yelled Sully. He pulled Matthew off of him. Matthew shook his head, as if coming out of a trance, and handcuffed Ethan. He got him up, and, figuring Sully could help him for a second, ran to his son and scooped him up. He just held him close.

"Your mother was worried about you." He whispered quietly, so only Johan could hear. He just held onto him. He hadn't lost his son after all.

Chapter 14 

Early the next morning, Ingrid heard the stampeding of hooves and the excited cries of the townspeople. She sat up as far as she could. She saw her son astride Matthew's horse. She breathed a sigh of relief, then realized the man sitting behind her son was not Matthew, but it was Jon instead. She gasped as she discovered where her husband was. Blood trickled through the makeshift bandages around his shoulder. She put her hand over her mouth and broke down into tears. She felt her throat close, allowing no air to pass to her body. She tried to breathe, finding it impossible. She put her hands around her throat. No, not now. I don't have help. Oh Matthew, sweet Matthew, help me. I don't know how you manage to do it but you always help me.

Mathew was dizzy and nauseated. In his delirium, he whispered one name over and over. "Ingrid" he whispered. "Somebody, help Ingrid." Dr. Mike looked up from her son to find Ingrid having an asthma attack.

"Colleen!" she yelled. "Help Ingrid!" Colleen hurried to Ingrid's room holding bottle of chloroform. Matthew, somehow internally satisfied that his wife was in good hands, drifted into unconsciousness.

After helping Ingrid, Colleen came downstairs, finding Matthew on the table, all laid out and pale. She momentarily had bad flashbacks, of her mother. She shook them away and hurried to her brother's side.

"How is he, Ma?" she asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid." Dr. Mike answered gravely. "Prepare for surgery."

Colleen did as she was told. Dr. Mike peeled away the blood-encrusted bandages as she looked for the bullet. There- it was deep into Matthew's shoulder. Two of them. Dr. Mike couldn't believe her own eyes. Both bullets had miraculously missed the major artery running to his heart, and several smaller blood vessels besides. Her son was very lucky. She extracted the bullets, and sewed up the wound. She rewrapped it, and asked Colleen to monitor his condition for a while. She walked out of the clinic.

"He should be all right." She said. "It was amazing that both bullets missed the artery." She sank down on the bench beside Sully, and another question popped into her mind. "What exactly happened? Those bullets were far too large to be from a handgun."

"Somehow Ethan freed himself from my horse and stole my pistol" explained Hank.

"But those bullets were too large for even what you would carry around, Hank. Dr. Mike replied.

"Hold on. Lemme finish Michaela." Hank drawled. "He found a old rifle, and shot Matthew when Matthew wouldn't give up Johan"

"Oh." Said Dr. Mike. "I'll need some help transporting him to the recovery room." Sully and Robert E. followed her inside. They reached the top of the stairs, and placed him in the room across from Ingrid's. They set him on the bed, and Dr. Mike helped position him comfortably. Once she was finished she walked over to tell Ingrid what happened. She sat on the bed beside. her.

"Are you all right Ingrid?" asked Dr. Mike.

"No." Ingrid replied honestly. "Seeing Matthew like that rips a giant hole out pf my heart." She admitted.

"Well, the good news is that he'll be just fine, after he wakes up and we give it a few weeks to heal."

"That is good." Ingrid said. "Is Johan here? Is he all right?"

"Yes, he's here." Dr. Mike said. "Do you want me to have Jon bring him up?"

"Oh, please Dr. Mike" she said, longing to hold her son again.

"I'll have him come up." She said. "If you need anything Ingrid, let me know."

"All right Dr. Mike" A few minutes later Jon came up, holding Johan in his arms.

"Hey, you two." said Ingrid. She held out her arms to receive her son. "I missed you so much." She whispered.

Chapter15 

Colleen paced around the town nervously. She'd start at the clinic, go to Mr. Bray's, then the telegraph, then the Gazette, Grace's café, and then back to the clinic. Dr. Mike's words pounded in her head. _If he is unconscious any longer. he might not wake up._Andrew caught her on the street.

"Colleen, you have to stop this." He said. "None of this is your fault. Different people react to the chloroform in different ways."

"But Andrew, if I hadn't let myself be scared..if I had just a bit more careful..." she trailed off into tears.

Andrew wrapped his arms around in a comforting embrace. "Shh..hey it's all right don't cry..." he said quietly to try to soothe her. He kissed the top of her beautiful head.

She cried into his chest. When she stopped crying, she said "Don't let go." She listened to his heartbeat and hoped everything would be ok.

"Maybe you feel better if you talked to Matthew." he suggested.

"But he can't hear me." she said.

"I know but sometimes it helps." He wiped away her tears. They separated and walked towards the clinic.

Dr. Mike was surprised to see the pair in the clinic. Colleen walked up the stairs.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. She nodded, and he followed her up the stairs.

She walked into the room. Her brother lay on the bed, unconscious and oblivious to her presence. She pulled up a chair next to his bed and took his good hand in hers. She took a deep breath and began:

"Matthew, I'm so sorry. I did this to you." Tears flooded her cheeks. Her voice was uneven. 'I don't know if you can hear me, but I am so sorry,. If you don't wake up.. I'm so so so sorry." She sobbed and threw herself across her brother, her cheek resting on his chest. Andrew wanted to move forward and comfort her, but she had to this on her own. Colleen sobbed. Matthew's hand moved from his side and was on Colleen's back, moving up and down in an attempt to comfort his baby sister. "Matthew?"

"It wasn't your fault." Matthew said quietly.

"Matthew!" she squealed, sitting up. "You're awake!"

Chapter 16 

After a few weeks, both Matthew and Ingrid were mostly healed-physically. Ethan's trial was just days away. Ingrid had become scared and reclusive. One night, she had a nightmare. _"Hey Ingrid, I'm home." Matthew's sweet manly voice filled the air and floated to her ears. She came forward to greet him with a kiss. Johan, safe in her arms, reached for his pa. The door swung open, hitting the wall. Matthew turned slowly, slower than any human ought to. Ethan's voice dragged through the air like oil, " Gooooddddd---Byyyyye, Maaaatttthhheeewww" Two bullets slowly penetrated her husband's chest, killing him instantly as they embedded themselves in his heart. "Nooooo!" she had herself scream. Another bullet rode the air towards Johan. She did all she could to protect him. She received a bullet in the back as a reward. She fell next to Matthew's cold silent body, not quite dead. Ethan shot Johan, killing him. Tears escaped from Ingrid's throat and mouth. The last thing she saw was Ethan's figure looming over her, firing one last bullet, killing her._

She awoke screaming.

"Ingrid? Ingrid, what's wrong?" Matthew asked. He pulled her close. She sobbed. She ran her fingers across Matthew's bare chest. No bullet holes. It was just a dream. _But it was so real..._ She pulled away from Matthew. Johan was awake, but alive. She collapsed onto the bed in tears. Matthew sat up next to her and hugged her.

"It was a bad dream. " she sobbed, her head resting on his chest. "Ethan killed all of us."

"Shh...that's not gonna happen." he lifted her head to look in her blue eyes, so round and filled with fear. "I won't let it." he promised her. She placed her head were it had been and cried. Matthew's strong arms around her trembling body reassured her. They lay back down, and she fell asleep in his arms, his touch so healing, like a balm on her soul, raw and chafed from grief and fear.

Chapter 17 

Ingrid woke up. Matthew's arms were still wrapped around her. She smiled and shut her eyes, readjusting her head. Just these few movements awoke Matthew.

"You feeling better?" he asked, his eyes filled with so much concern it seemed to overflow.

She kissed him. "Yes." she shook off memories of the past night. "I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Matthew..I just want to forget about it." she said.

"All right." he said. "Tomorrow's the trial."

She moaned. "Do I have to go?"

"Considering you were one of the two main victims, yes, you have to go, and its time to get up."

"Two bad things in one sentence." Ingrid joked as she rolled out of bed.

"We all have our special talents." Matthew remarked slyly. He kissed her cheek.

She slipped on her white dress and quickly fell into her morning routine of caring for her "boys", as she liked to call them. She quickly made breakfast for them, and then Matthew ate and left for the day, kissing her goodbye as he rushed out the door. She took a deep breath. The scenario was the same the last time Ethan came. _He 's in jail now_ she reminded herself. _What if they don't find him guilty? What if they let him go?_ A shudder shook her spine at the very thought. She tried to forget it as she went throughout the day. A knock on the door shattered her control. She looked out the window, holding a knife behind her back just in case. It was Colleen. Feeling rather silly, she set the knife down on the dinner table and answered the door.

"Hello Colleen." Ingrid calmly greeted the young woman.

"Hey Ingrid." she replied. Noticing Ingrid's tense nature, she asked "Is everything all right? Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, now's fine. Come on in." she said.

"Hey Johan!" exclaimed Colleen, scooping up her nephew. He giggled as Colleen tickled him. She set him down again." Ingrid, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything." Ingrid replied.

"How could you tell Matthew liked you? I mean, before he proposed and everything, how could you tell?"

"Well, one of the first times we met, my father had just died. But I knew I could trust him. You just know. Each man has a different way of showing his affection." she paused and smiled. "This wouldn't happen to be about a certain tall, dark-haired doctor, would it?"

"Well.." Colleen blushed. "I just wanted to know, and I wanted to ask you." she paused. "Does Matthew approve of him?"

"He respects him, yes. Do you want me to talk to Matthew about it? Soften him up a bit before you talk to him?"

"Would you please?" Colleen's eyes shone with pure hope.

Ingrid chuckled at her sister-in-law's expression. So young, so hopeful. "Of course I would. Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"I'd love to." she said. Colleen stayed and chatted until nearly three o'clock.

"I have to go." she said. " Andrew is taking me to dinner tonight."

"Good luck." she said, giving Colleen a hug in farewell. When Colleen was out of earshot, she smiled and chuckled. Colleen was one Ingrid's favorite people in the world, and she was getting herself a good man.

An hour or so later, Matthew trudged through the door, his head down.

"Hey." she said. "What's wrong?"

He slammed his hat on the table. " 50 head were missing when I counted this morning. I looked all over the ranch for them, but I still only came up with 150 head."

Chapter 18 

Ingrid stared at her husband in disbelief. Fifty head, a quarter of the herd! Even if history repeated itself and the immigrants had stolen some, they would have only taken what they needed. Matthew scooped up Johan, and Ingrid remembered her promise to Colleen. _Not now_, she thought, _Matthew is in a really bad mood. Not a good recipe for trying to talk about suitors for Colleen._ She sighed and walked towards the pair.

"Everything's going to be all right. " she promised, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then walked to the table to fold the laundry Colleen had helped her wash. Matthew silently wished he was his son's size so he'd have an excuse to throw a temper tantrum. Who could steal that many cattle? And why? Why couldn't they get their own? Matthew sank back into the past, remembering one of the first times he had tried to help the immigrants, Ingrid's family especially. He and Jon had stolen a cow to help feed his family. Jon had received all of the blame, and had told Matthew to shut up about his participation in the matter. They had nearly hung Jon, until Matthew took the part of the blame he deserved and Olive forgave them both. Matthew and Jon had both known Ingrid was worth it. Matthew snapped back to the present as he wondered what to do at the present moment.

"Do you think it was Ethan?" she said, voicing their worst fears.

"But how? He's in jail." He reminded her.

"Maybe he got someone to do it for him?" she said, setting down the white shirt she had held in her hands.

"Maybe. I'll find out tomorrow. I just got home." He said, and kissed her. He sat at the table, and Johan wrapped his tiny arms around Matthew's neck in as much of a hug as he could manage.

"I missed you too." Said Matthew, treasuring the feeling of being home.

Unknown to the Cooper household, they were being watched. The man standing outside of their house adjusted the filthy hat on his head and mounted his horse to report to his boss what he had observed. He sent a stream of tobacco juice flying from between his yellowed teeth as he rode, a talent he had acquired over the years. The Coopers seemed pretty normal; a father, mother and son. Nothing unusual. He wondered what his boss wanted with them. Unpaid debts? Revenge? Little did the man know what a blow he was dealing to them.

Chapter 19 

The man rode into the small town to where his boss was waiting.

"Did you see anything?" The Swedish accent pierced the air like a sharpened axe. His bright blond was partially tucked underneath a grimy brown hat to protect his identity. Hair that bright could give away a man in a second. The silver eyes shone through the darkness, like a deranged character he had read about in stories as a child.

"Nuthin' unusual. A father, mother, and son."

"Killers always look normal." Spat the voice. "Anything else?"

"The man noticed the cattle missing, and they mentioned someone named Ethan."

"Any more?"

"No. Pay up." Said the man.

The voice sighed and dropped some bills and coins into the man's waiting hand. "I must do this myself then. They will pay for what they've done."

The next morning, Ingrid felt terrible when she woke up.

"Ohh.." she moaned. She realized why she felt awful. She got out of bed and made to the outhouse in time for her to reacquaint herself with her dinner from the previous night. She trudged into the house and sat at the table, laying her head on her arm, which rested on the table. Matthew had by then had woken up and sat next to her. He put his hand on her back.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Finding Ingrid where she sat was unusual.

"I really don't feel well. I'll go see Dr. Mike today."

"All right." She said. She got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm making breakfast like I always do."

"Oh no you're not." He said, getting up. "You are going to get ready to see Dr. Mike." He gently took her by the shoulders and directed her towards the bedroom.

"But.." she said.

"No buts." He said. "Go."

"All right, but what will you eat?"

"Grace's."

"All right." She said and walked over to the bedroom. She slipped a dress over her head and ran a brush through her hair. She woke up Johan and dressed him. Matthew had just started to hitch the wagon by the time she was done.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." He kissed her cheek and helped her up. He finished, climbed up and grabbed the reins. She felt dizzy and nauseated, and rested her head on Matthew's shoulder and shut her eyes. They got into town just as Dr. Mike came in.

"Good morning, Matthew and Ingrid." Noticing Ingrid's pale condition, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ingrid's not feeling well." Explained Matthew.

"Bring her in." Dr. Mike dismounted and went in to prepare the clinic. Ingrid lifted her head from its resting position and fought a wave of dizziness as she handed Johan to Matthew and got off the wagon. She walked into Dr. Mike's clinic, with Matthew following. They heard yelling come from across the street at the Gold Nugget.

"I'll be right back." He said, his sheriff instincts kicking in.

Ingrid nodded. She sat on the table, like Dr. Mike said. Dr. Mike performed a few tests, then turned to replace her instruments and hide her smile.

"Ingrid, I have good news. Do you want me to wait for Matthew?"

"No, I will tell him."

"Ingrid, you're pregnant!" she said excitedly, a smile breaking across her face.

"Are you sure, Dr. Mike?" she asked.

"Yes." Both women embraced each other, laughing and crying.

"This is wonderful!" said Ingrid. "I can't wait to tell Matthew!"

The door burst open and Matthew came in, supporting a young woman on his shoulder. She was short and couldn't have more than twenty. She had brown curly hair and was obviously a prostitute. Ingrid's heart went out to the woman.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Mike, moving forward to help her new patient.

Hank appeared behind Matthew. "Bad customer."

"She's got a real big cut on her leg." Said Matthew. Ingrid instinctively moved off the table, and Matthew lifted the girl onto it.

"What's her name?" asked Ingrid.

"Emma." Said Hank.****

Dr. Mike sent everyone out of the clinic so she could help the girl. She gave Emma chloroform, and began the stitching. She finished minutes later.

Outside, Matthew and Ingrid sat on the bench, with Johan in Ingrid's lap.

"So did Dr. Mike find out what was making you sick?" asked Matthew.

"Well, sort of." Ingrid began. Hank had already left to break up a fight, so she felt safe to continue. "Matthew, I'm…I'm going to have a baby."

Matthew's smile was so big Ingrid thought his face would shatter from the strain. He hugged her.

"This is…This is wonderful!" exclaimed Matthew.

Ingrid just smiled and absorbed the feeling of Matthew's arms around her. Dr. Mike came out of the clinic just as they separated and Hank returned.

"Is she all right?" asked Hank.

"She's fine, but still unconscious. I'd like to keep her here for a few days."

Hank nodded. "How soon can she come back to work?"

Ingrid's law nearly dropped. How could he be so insensitive?

"Not for quite some time. At least two weeks."

"Two weeks! I need her at work in a few days!" he exploded.

"I'm sorry Hank, but that won't be possible."

"Let me take her then. There ain't anything you can for her that I can't!"

Matthew stepped between Hank and his ma. "You heard her Hank. Emma can't be back to work in a few days."

Hank gave Matthew a murderous stare and turned and left. Ingrid was shocked by Hank's behavior. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was.

"Thank you, Matthew. I'm not sure what he would have done."

"He needs to control his temper." Matthew muttered. "We better go, Dr. Mike."

"Good-bye." Said Dr. Mike, disappearing into the clinic.

Matthew and Ingrid walked happily down the street.

"I still can't believe it." Said Matthew.

"Neither can I." Said Ingrid. Johan insisted on walking, so Matthew held his small hand as they strolled. Johan let go and ran ahead.

"Johan, come back!" called Matthew. Matthew ran to catch up with him. A horse with a tall rider came running down the street, letting the horse be wild, bucking and everything else. Matthew ran fast, but not fast enough. Johan was underneath the horse as it bucked, coming down on the little boy.

"Johan!" yelled Matthew.

**Chapter 20**

The rider never stopped. Ingrid stood in shock. She ran to where Johan lay. Matthew scooped up his son's limp body and cradled him in his arms. He walked towards Dr. Mike, who had come out to investigate the racket.

"Help him, ma, please." The words were hardly an audible whisper from between his lips.

She nodded. "Bring him to the clinic." She said, motioning for Matthew to follow. He did so with Ingrid trailing behind, crying. They got inside, and Dr. Mike checked his pulse, breathing, and heartbeat. They were steadily declining.

"Matthew, Ingrid, I'm going to have ask you to wait outside. I am going to have to operate."

Colleen came in while she was speaking. "I just heard. Do you need me to assist?"

Ingrid felt her throat close up. "Dr. Mike…" she said. Dr. Mike quickly helped Ingrid.

"Do anything you can to save him. Please." Matthew asked. They left, and Dr. Mike set out to do what she had to save her grandson.

Matthew and Ingrid sat on the bench. Ingrid tried to control herself, but the tears wouldn't stop. She cried, tears storming like torrents. Matthew held her, and she felt his tears on top of her head. _What if Johan didn't survive the operation? What if he could never walk again? _All these questions swirled in her mind and Matthew's. They just held each other for a few more minutes. Jon came running up.

"I just heard. Are you all right?" he asked sitting down next to his sister. Matthew and Ingrid separated.

Ingrid wiped at her eyes. "I'm fine." She lied. Inside she wanted to just lose herself in her grief and searing pain. Jon wrapped her in a brotherly hug.

"Whoever did this will pay." Said Matthew, setting his lips in a line and staring straight ahead. Ingrid knew that look. It was the look that never ended well.

"Matthew, don't." she said. "Just wait until we hear about Johan. Please."

He nodded. "I will." Four hours later, an exhausted Dr. Mike emerged from the clinic.

"How is he?' asked Ingrid anxiously.

"Not well, I'm afraid." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Is he gonna die?" asked Matthew, afraid for his son's life.

"I'm not sure." She said. "He has several fractured ribs," Matthew winced, remembering his own pain. He would give anything to save his on from such pain. "He also has many broken bones. The shards from his bones embedded themselves in the muscle tissue and blood vessels." She paused. "We've done everything we can, but his chance of surviving is extremely low."

Ingrid buried her face in her hands, tears flowing between her fingers. Matthew held her and he was crying as well. Dr. Mike's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. _Oh dear God, don't let my baby boy die. Please, heal Johan._ Ingrid's prayer was the same as Matthew's and everyone else's.

Chapter 21 

"Can we see him?" asked Ingrid.

"Of course. Come in." Dr. Mike gestured inside the clinic. " He's unconscious. I had Colleen set up Katie's old crib in a recovery room." She led them up the all- too familiar stairs to the room where Johan was. "Here it is." Noticing Matthew and Ingrid's expressions, she said, "I'll leave you alone for a while," and headed back down the stairs, trying hard to conceal her own tears behind a mask of professionalism.

Ingrid froze in the doorway. Her boy, her Johan, lay in there, and he might never wake up. She searched for Matthew's strong, healing hand with hers, and squeezed it tightly in fear when she found it. He returned the nervous gesture, and they walked in together, both fighting tears that slid down their faces and dripped onto their clothes. Ingrid saw her worst nightmare: Johan lying motionless wrapped in restrictive bandages to heal the shattered bones inside his tiny body. She looked away at the feeling of her heart splinter into thousands of tiny shards.

Matthew saw the same things as Ingrid. Instead of being upset, he was angry. He wanted to choke the living breath out of whoever had done this. The living breath his son may never possess. He tore his gaze away to see Ingrid collapse on her side onto the bed in pure grief and wild, burning pain. He tried to comfort her, hold her, and be there for her. But he couldn't. He tried so hard. He didn't know what he was saying, he didn't know what he was saying to comfort her was really true. He knew he would die trying to find out. He cried with her, each tear finding a home in her soft hair. They cried until they felt they couldn't, and clung to each other, like a desperate man thrown overboard would cling to a life preserver in a lone, vast ocean. _Dear God, why us? Why now? Why are you sending us through the fires of hell?_ Matthew asked. He shook in anger. Whoever had done this would pay. They would pay dearly.

Emma awoke to the anguished sobs of a woman. She looked to where the cries had their origins. She saw Sheriff Cooper and his wife she guessed, by the rings on their fingers. A crib sat by them. The woman looked in again.

"No, not my baby, not my Johan." Sobbed the woman as she collapsed back into the Sheriff's arms.

Emma was shocked. What form of hell were they going through? Their son must be hurt or sick.

"I'm so sorry. " she croaked.

"You're awake." Said the Sheriff. "I'll go get Dr. Mike." He got up. "I'll be right back." He promised his wife. She hugged herself, still crying.

"What happened?" asked Emma. Noting the woman's pained expression, she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, its all right." She paused, as if replaying the scene in her mind. "We were walking, and he walked ahead of us." She swallowed hard, her voice breaking as she spoke. "A crazy rider from the saloon came by and ran him over, not even stopping. Dr. Mike says there's a good chance he...won't make it."

"I'm so sorry. Wait, did you say he was comin' from the saloon?"

"Yes."

"Then I think I know who did it."

"Who?"

"A man named Erich. The same one who did this to me."

"Be sure to tell Matthew this when he returns. He'll need any evidence he can against this man."

"I will. By the way, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Ingrid."

"I'm Emma."

"Thank you, Emma." From that moment on, the two women shared an unbreakable bond of friendship that not even themselves were able to explain.

_**Chapter 22 **_

That day was Ethan's trial as well. Ingrid could hardly bear the mere thought of leaving Johan now, but she had to if Justice was to be done. That man could not be allowed to run free. Matthew felt the same. He and Ingrid walked down the dusty road leading to the church, which was to serve as the courthouse as well. Andrew volunteered to stay, much to Preston's protest, and watch the clinic, since Dr. Mike was needed to testify and he was not. Matthew, Ingrid, and Dr. Mike reached the courthouse, and Matthew and Ingrid prepared themselves for one of the worst ordeals of their lives. Sully came in, and Matthew departed with him, leaving a shaking Ingrid behind. They came back shortly, bringing Ethan with them. They brought him to his lawyer, and Matthew prepared himself to show the world why Ethan Cooper was guilty of crime. The trial began, and Ingrid was quickly called upon to testify. Her thick Swedish accent filled the air.

"What happened when Mr. Ethan Cooper confronted you at your homestead?" asked Matthew, starting the questioning.

"I was home alone, making supper. Someone knocked on the door, and I answered it." She took a deep breath. "Mr. Cooper was there. He held a gun at me and threatened to shoot me if I didn't give up my son. I refused, and he shot me in the leg. I saw him take Johan, then everything went black." Memories resurfaced, like they had in the form of nightmares. "That's all I know." she said, glancing at Matthew.

Jim Olson, Ethan' s lawyer from San Francisco, paced the court floor.

"Do you have any questions for the witness, Mr. Olson?" boomed Judge Wilkins.

"No." he replied.

"Ingrid Cooper, you may step down. I'd like to call Dr. Michaela Quinn to the stand." said Matthew. Dr. Mike rose and swore to tell the truth.

"Dr. Quinn, I understand you were in charge of the care of both Matthew and Ingrid Cooper. Am I correct?" asked the judge.

"Yes, your Honor." replied Dr. Mike.

"Are their claims to physical injury valid?"

"Yes, your Honor. Neither wound in itself was fatal, but there was obvious physical harm."

"Thank you, Dr. Quinn." The jury mumbled and buzzed. "This court will take a temporary recess." Wilkins smacked his gavel, and the jury and judge filed out. Matthew walked over to Ingrid and put his arm around her shoulders.

"How are you doin'?" he asked.

"All right." Brian raced over.

"Hey Matthew, hey Ingrid." he said.

"Hello Brian." said Ingrid.

"I heard about Johan. I'm real sorry. How's he doin'?"

"Not so well, I'm afraid." said Ingrid.

"D'ya think they'll find him guilty?" asked Brian.

"Brian, I don't think they couldn't. There are so many testimonies and so much evidence." said Matthew.

Ingrid shuddered. Matthew's words echoed in her head. _So much evidence... _

"You all right, Ingrid?" asked Matthew.

She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. An hour later, the jury and Judge Wilkins reappeared.

"Ethan Cooper, this court finds you guilty of kidnapping and attempted manslaughter. You are hereby sentenced to 30 years in prison at the Colorado State Penitary. Case dismissed." Wilkins smacked his gavel again, and Matthew walked towards Ethan with Sully, and together they led Ethan to his cell in the jail to await the official sent to take him to prison. Ingrid followed, and after Ethan was locked away, both she and Matthew sighed a sigh of relief. Ethan was locked up and he couldn't do any harm to anyone else. They were no longer waiting his next strategically planned move. They were free.

Chapter 23 

A few days later, Johan opened his eyes.

"Johan? Johan!" exclaimed Ingrid. She wanted to scoop him up and hold him forever and ever, but she knew that was impossible right then.

"Dr. Mike!" she called. Dr. Mike came rushing up the stairs. "Its Johan! He's awake!"

Dr. Mike immediately began checking him. "He seems slightly better. He's over the worst of it." she paused at the spreading smile over Ingrid's face. "But he's not over the worst of it."

"I know Dr. Mike, but isn't this good?" she asked.

"Yes, very much so." the women smiled and shared a hug.

"That's good news." said Emma, awake from her night's rest.

"I have more good news for Emma." she said. "One more exam, and then you can leave the clinic."

"Then let's get it over with." Her eyes widened in fear. "Do I have to go back? To Hank's, I mean."

"That's one decision you have to make for yourself. But we'll help you, no matter what you decide."

"I isn't goin' back Dr. Mike. I'm never goin' back."

"We'll help you. You can stay at our homestead for a while. But first I have to examine you." She and Ingrid helped Emma down the stairs, and then Ingrid went back to Johan's side. Dr. Mike began the exam. _No, this can't be right... _She double-checked herself. _No, that's right... _She sighed and put down her instruments, trying to think of a way she could tell Emma.

"Is there anything wrong with me, Dr. Mike?" she asked.

"Emma, I don't know how to say this, but I suppose it was always a possibility, considering your job...Emma, you're pregnant."

"Are you sure, Dr. Mike?"

"Yes, I am."

"I guess I don't know whether to be happy or sad. I'm happy that I'm a ma, but this child will grow up without a pa. I don't even know who its pa is..." she trailed off in tears. Dr. Mike hugged her, trying to calm her down. Hank walked in.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"We're gonna have to tell him sooner or later." whispered Emma. "Hank, I quit." There. She said it.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"I'm not coming back, and that's final."

"Yes you are! Come with me!" he sauntered towards Emma.

Dr. Mike stepped between Emma and Hank. "She's not coming with you, Hank." His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You'll hear from me again!" He stomped out. Emma's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Ingrid came down the stairs.

" Johan fell asleep again. What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Ingrid, I'm pregnant and I just quit my job at Hank's."

"That's good! You and I will both be mothers, and you aren't working at Hank's anymore."

Emma smiled. "You're right Ingrid. Dr. Mike when can I get my things from the saloon?"

"I think we should wait until Matthew or Sully could go with you. I don't know if Hank would hit a pregnant lady or not."

"You're right too." Emma said.

"Dr. Mike, I'm going to talk to Matthew."

"See you at Grace's for lunch? We could all go, since I have crutches for Emma."

"Sounds good. See you there." she left, and she felt like she was floating on air. She drove the wagon to the ranch, where she found Matthew.

"Hey." he said, giving her a long kiss on her lips.

"Hey." she said once the kiss ended.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. Johan opened his eyes this morning!" she exclaimed.

"That's great!" he said. Somehow, internally, he knew their son would be okay.

**Chapter 24 **

**Three months later **

Ingrid and Emma's bellies were beginning to get bigger. Emma had often come to Ingrid's, along with Colleen and occasionally Dr. Mike, and sewed maternity dresses, adjusted waistlines, and made baby clothes. Colleen was nearing graduation from her pre-med studies, and Emma had begun sewing the dress Colleen was going to wear to her graduation ceremony. This was also when they talked and gave each other words of encouragement when needed. On one such day, all four ladies sat at the dining room table at Matthew and Ingrid's home, material laid out for a baby quilts, one for Ingrid and one for Emma that Colleen was piecing together. Also spread out were material for bandages, and clothes to be mended. They had a full day of sewing ahead of them. Dr. Mike, Emma, and Colleen had arrived even before Matthew had left. Johan, now nearly fully healed, was slowly making his way around by crawling. He was still in the process of trying to re-learn to walk. Matthew came out of the bedroom, and was headed out the door to the ranch. He looked to the dining room table and blinked.

"Wow." was all he could say. "What's all this?"

"Well, which part?" Dr. Mike teased her son.

"All of it." he replied, carefully scooping up Johan.

"Well, on this end of the table we have your ripped pants." said Ingrid, joining in on the teasing.

"How did that happen, pray tell?' Emma joined in next, holding up the pair that was ripped on the leg.

Before Matthew could answer, Colleen joined in saying, "And Brian's, so don't feel bad." She held up smaller pair that were also ripped. The women burst into hysterical laughter. Johan joined in the laughter, not even aware of what was funny.

"The rest of it is..?"

" Nothing much. Bandages, baby clothes, dresses with waistlines to be let out, baby quilts, and material for a new dress for Emma." said Ingrid, once she had stopped laughing. "Nothing dangerous."

"I didn't think so." He kissed his wife, and placed Johan in Ingrid's lap, which was growing smaller by the day. "Good-bye everyone." He walked out the door. After a few seconds, he stuck his head back in. " Oh, and Dr. Mike, keep them away from the pickles and pie.".

Chapter 25

Matthew came home whistling a tune; the melody seemed to come from his mind and his mind alone. Ingrid had never heard him whistle before.

"Someone's in a good mood." She said, giving him a kiss in greeting. "How was your day?"

"Good. How'd your sewing day go?"

"Very well. Jon dropped off Anna and Becka, so I taught them how to embroider. They're both working on a pillowcase together."

"That's great. He said something about Helga being sick. He was real worried."

"Haven't you noticed? He's sweet on her." Replied Ingrid.

"I did notice. I'm glad he found happiness. He deserves it."

"He does." She paused for a minute. "Matthew, I've been thinking about something."

"I've been thinkin' about somethin' too."

"You first, then." She said.

"Well, we think we know where the man who stole the fifty head and hurt Emma is."

"That's great!" she said.

"It is, but he's in San Francisco, at a hotel called The Miss Betty. The detectives wired me yesterday, and they need me to go."

"To California?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "If you have to." She said as she opened them.

"But what if this would be the last time I left?"

"I would be very happy. Why?"

"I'm thinkin' of resignin'."

"Really!"

"Yeah. Especially now, with Johan and the baby comin', I'm not sure I want to be gone so much. And I always miss you. What if something happened to Johan or you or the baby and I wasn't there? I'd never forgive myself. I wouldn't be there when ya needed me. I'm not now."

She took a deep breath. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Ever since I married you. Even before then, when we got Johan back."

"I think you're right in resigning."

"I was hoping that's what you'd say." He smiled and kissed her. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Well…Anna and Becka…they don't have a mother with them, like they should, and I'm the closest thing they have. They can't go to school, and Jon tries, but he can't raise them himself, and even if he's sweet on Helga, who knows if he'll marry her? I guess what I'm asking, if its all right with Jon, what if they lived with us?"

"Hmm. You present a wonderful case." He smiled.

"Matthew, be serious."

"All right." He exhaled. "I think it's a good idea."

"Really?"

"If its ok with Jon."

"Oh, thank you, Matthew!" she kissed him. A thought flew through her mind. "Who'll be sheriff?"

"Dunno. I'll ask around, I guess. Let the town elect a new one."

"Sounds good to me."

The rest of the night was spent talking about their future. Ingrid fell asleep easily, which was becoming more and more rare lately. She knew life would work itself out for the best.

The next day was the day Matthew had to go. He drove Ingrid and Johan to Dr. Mike and Sully's, where they had mutually decided they would stay until Matthew returned. When they reached the homestead, Ingrid stiffened. She was not in favor of being alone. Neither was Matthew. He helped Ingrid down, and she picked up Johan. They walked up the steps to the house, and it felt like the longest trip they had ever made up those steps. He knocked for her, and Dr. Mike answered.

"Hello Matthew, hello Ingrid. Hey Johan!" she exclaimed, paying special attention to her grandson.

"Hey ma."

"Hello Dr Mike. Could you hold Johan for a second?" asked Ingrid.

"Of course." Dr. Mike took Johan and walked to the kitchen as to give Matthew and Ingrid privacy for their good-bye.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." He took her into his arms, and when he could stand it no longer, he kissed her passionately. For a few seconds, the world was perfect. There was no Erich or missing cattle, there wasn't even good byes. There was just the two of them and their love. The kiss ended and so did paradise.

"Good-bye." It was all he said before he headed out the door. She watched out of the window as he rode away.

"Good-bye." She whispered.

Matthew rode into town after leaving the wagon at his homestead and mounting up his horse. He saw Robert E and Sully waiting for him at the livery.

"Where's Jon?" he asked.

"He said somethin' about Helga and Anna and Becka. Findin' someone to take care of them." Said Sully. "Said he'd be here in a few minutes." Matthew led his horse into one of the stalls.

"I've been thinkin'." Said Matthew.

"What?" said Robert E.

"I've been thinkin' about resignin' from bein' sheriff." Said Matthew.

"I think it's good idea." Said Robert E. "I'd run, but with the livery and a family, don't know if I should."

"What if Hank ran again?" said Sully. "What if no one steps up? Have you thought this all the way through, Matthew?"

"Yes, I have." Said Matthew, half-stuttering in surprise from Sully's answer. "If no one steps up, we can put an ad in the Denver paper. And if Hank ran again, the town council can veto his actions, even with Lorena and Jake's votes, because Hank couldn't vote, and Ma, Robert E, and the Reverend would vote to veto his action."

"You promised to do this before you married Ingrid."

"So what do you want me to do? Leave Ingrid? That would solve everything and my life would be a breeze." Said Matthew, his reply dripping with sarcasm as thick as molasses. Just then Jon rode up.

"So what did I miss?" Jon asked.

Robert E rolled his eyes and headed for the station. Matthew followed. Sully glared at Matthew's retreating form and then followed. Jon shook his head, put his horse in a stall, and then walked towards the awaiting train.

Chapter 27 

In Colorado Springs, the train pulled in once again. It was the train before Matthew and Sully's. A well-dressed official stepped off the train. He walked straight to Dr. Mike, who was getting her mail.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm Lieutenant Kings, and I'm here for a prisoner by the name of Ethan Cooper. Do you know where I could find Sheriff Cooper?"

"He's out of town. I'm his mother, Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Quinn. I'm afraid I can't take the prisoner without the consent of the sheriff."

"He should be back on the next train. Until then, you are welcome to wait at my clinic, just down the street from the jail."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Quinn."

In San Francisco, a bright haired man sat at a bar counter.

"One more, Erich?" asked the bartender, holding up one finger. The man nodded and lifted his glass to be refilled. Four men came in, two with blond hair; one was taller and his features were chiseled deeper into his face. One was black, the other dressed in buckskins and sporting shoulder-length brown hair.

"Are you Erich?" asked the shorter blond haired man.

"He says, 'Yes. Who are you?' " The bartender translated.

"I'm Sheriff Matthew Cooper, and you're under arrest for robbery and assault." He paused, waiting for the bartender to finish translating. " And you're comin' with me."

The train pulled in slowly. Ingrid and Emma awaited Matthew there with Johan. Dr. Mike and Lieutenant Kings waited at the jail. Matthew got off with Erich. Jon held the prisoner while Matthew greeted his wife.

"I missed you." She said quietly.

"I missed you too." He kissed her, then took the prisoner back from Jon and headed to the jail/office. Ingrid and Emma followed. Lieutenant Kings greeted Matthew.

"I presume you are Sheriff Matthew Cooper?"

"I am."

"I need your consent to take this prisoner, Ethan Cooper, to the Colorado State Penitary."

"You have my consent."

"Good-bye, Matthew. I'm your pa, and nothing can change that." Ethan gave an evil grin as Lieutenant Kings took him away.

"Its good you're back Matthew. Where's Sully?"

"Dunno." Matthew said coldly, recalling their earlier encounter.

Shocked by her son's behavior, Dr. Mike furrowed her brow. "I'll find him myself, then. Thank you Matthew."

"You're welcome, Ma." Dr. Mike turned and left. Matthew put the

prisoner in the cell and locked it. His last arrest. Thank God it was over. He out his arm around Ingrid's shoulders, and they left. He kissed her cheek, and took Johan from her.

"Thank you." She said. "He's getting bigger again."

"You're welcome." He said.

"Matthew are you all right?"

"Sully's just… I don't know Ingrid." They stopped, and he turned to face her. "He was sayin' things like 'You promised to do this before you married Ingrid' and such. I honestly don't know."

"That doesn't sound like Sully."

"I know. I'm confused, that's all."

"There's one thing you'll never have to be confused about, though."

"And what's that?" He asked, moving closer.

"You'll never have to be confused about the fact that I love you."

"I could never be confused about that." He kissed her. No, he never could be confused about that.

Chapter 28

A few days later would be a day to remember forever. Johan stood next to his pa in the store, tugging on his pant leg like he always had when he wanted attention. That and it was all he could reach of the man he admired most.

"Johan, papa's talkin'. Wait a minute." Johan continued to pull on his pant leg.

"Papa." He said.

Matthew smiled. "That's my boy." He said, smiling the whole time. He picked up his son, and walked over to the counter where Ingrid was chatting with Loren as she paid for their purchases.

"Hey Ingrid. Johan has something he wants to say to you."

She lifted her eyebrows quizzically.

"I'm perfectly serious."

"All right."

"Johan, who am I?" he inquired of the small boy.

"Papa." He said. When Ingrid laughed and planted a kiss on his forehead, he laughed and imitated her actions. Even Loren was forced to smile.

"They get old so fast, huh?" he asked.

"Too fast." Said Ingrid.

"Thank you, Ingrid, Matthew. Good-bye Johan," he said, leaning slightly over the counter to see the boy better.

"Good-bye, Loren." Said Matthew. The trio walked out of the store and ran into Emma.

"Hey Emma." Said Ingrid.

"Hey Ingrid. Hey Matthew." She said distantly.

"Emma, are you all right?" asked Matthew.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Why don't you come with us for lunch?" asked Ingrid.

"That sounds good." She said.

"I just have to go by the office and grab a few things, then we'll go." Said Matthew.

"All right."

Erik watched the trio arrive from his cell. He wondered how many others had occupied the same cell. _It doesn't matter anymore,_ he thought. _They going to imprison me for something I don't remember doing to that girl I don't recognize. _Large, unmanly tears fell from his eyes and formed small spots on his lap. He was so confused.  
"Gud, jag är hemskt ledsen, jag menade inget av det..." The now uncontrollable sobs racked his body, making him look like he was having convulsions rather than crying out his frustration, sorrow, and repentance.

_Gud, jag är hemskt ledsen, jag menade inget av det... _Ingrid's mind translated the words like she had spoken them herself.

"Ingrid, do you know what he's sayin'?" questioned Matthew

She nodded as tears of pity were created in her eyes. " 'God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it.'" She moved forward.

"Erik, Gud förlåter dig." She told the shaking figure.

He momentarily stopped. "Är du en ängel? "

"Nej. Men jag vet att Gud förlåter dig." She replied.

"Men kommer mänskligheten att göra det?". Säg till henne att jag är ledsen, och om jag kunde så skulle jag ändra på det som hände." He said, pointing to Emma.

"Det ska jag göra." She replied.

"Tack. " he said earnestly.

"What did he say to you?" queried Matthew.

"He told me to tell Emma that he's sorry, and that if he could change it, he would."

She walked slowly, deliberately, towards the prison cell. "I forgive you. Please, tell him that Ingrid."

"I will." She turned to Erik. "Jag förlåter dig."

"Tack." He repeated the thanks.

"Hej då." She told him.

"Hej då." He repeated.

Matthew, Ingrid, Emma, and Johan left the office. Emma walked at an unusually fast pace, especially being in her sixth month of pregnancy.

"Emma, wait." Said Ingrid, catching up to her. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"What if he's right? He's gonna be tried and…Ingrid, what if he's really sorry? He'll be thrown in jail, and God knows when he'll get out."

"You're right, Emma. God knows, and He'll work it out."

Chapter 29 

On a rainy Saturday, the day before Thanksgiving, in the late afternoon, Ingrid knitted while Johan slept and Matthew read a law book. A knock on the door startled them both.

"I'll get it." Said Matthew. He opened the door to find a rain-soaked Brian.

"Hi Matthew."

"Hey Brian. What are you doin' here?"

"Ingrid told me she'd help me study for history." He said.

"That's right! How could I forget?" Ingrid said, rising from her chair,

"Is it still all right?" asked Brian.

"Of course! Come on in." she said.

"Do Ma and Sully know you're here?" asked Matthew.

"Yeah, I asked them last night."

"All right then." Brian took off his soaked coat, and sat at the table. "Thanks for helping me, Ingrid."

"It's not a problem, Brian. I like to do it." She smiled. "So where are you in your history book?"

"The Revolutionary War. Us and the British." He opened his book.

"All right."

They studied together until another knock at the door came.

"I'll get it." Said Ingrid. She answered the door, and found Elizabeth Quinn and Rebecca at the door.

"Hello Ingrid!" said Elizabeth, pulling her into a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Quinn."

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Grandma!" Brian exclaimed. He came running to her and gave a hug.

"I missed you too, Brian."

"Hello Grandma." Said Matthew.

"Matthew!" she said. "It's so good to see you.'" She came forward and gave him a hug. "I got your letter about the baby and with Thanksgiving and everything, we just had to come."

"I'm glad you came." Ingrid said earnestly.

"We're glad to be here." Rebecca said, smiling.

"Why don't you sit down? You must be exhausted after your long train ride."

"Thank you Matthew." Elizabeth and Rebecca came into the house and sat down.

"So how is the law business, Matthew?"  
"Well, Ingrid an' I have been talkin' about it, and I think I'm gonna quit my job as sheriff and concentrate on the family."

"That sounds very responsible of you Matthew. I'm proud. Ingrid," she said, shifting her attention, "Have you been feeling all right? Pregnancy can be very trying."

"Yes, it can. But I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"As a good mother should."

"Papa?" came Johan's little voice.

"Yes, Johan, I'm right here." He lifted the boy onto his lap.

"He talks now?


	2. Chapter 2 actually 29

Chapter 29 

On a rainy Saturday, the day before Thanksgiving, in the late afternoon, Ingrid knitted while Johan slept and Matthew read a law book. A knock on the door startled them both.

"I'll get it." Said Matthew.

"Hello Matthew!" said Elizabeth, pulling him into a hug.

"Hello Grandma."

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Hello Mrs. Quinn." Said Ingrid, rising from her chair.

"Hello Ingrid!" She hugged her. "When I got the letter about the baby, I was so happy! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very good."

"Good. Anything other, and I would have to be ashamed of my grandson for treating you that way."

"Excuse my manners. Come on in."

"Thank you."

"What brings you out here Grandma?" Matthew asked.  
"I just wanted to see my family. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that you usually write or send a wire."

"I thought it would be a good idea for the whole family to be together for Thanksgiving. Is there something wrong with that too?"

"There's nothing wrong with any of it. I was just surprised, that's all."

Ingrid decided to play peacemaker. Not many people argued with a pregnant woman.

"Mrs. Quinn, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, some tea, please."

Ingrid quickly and quietly made the tea and listened as Matthew smoothly shifted the topic from her unannounced arrival to the ranch.

"Here's your tea, Mrs. Quinn."

"Thank you, Ingrid. Please, sit down. You look very tired."

"If you insist, Mrs. Quinn. I'm fine." She took a seat on the loveseat next to Matthew.

"I was going to go see Michaela and Sully. Would you two care to come with?"

"We'd love to." Answered Ingrid. She was not about to let Matthew say no.

"I'll hitch up the wagon." Said Matthew.

"So, Ingrid, when is your baby due?"

"Dr. Mike said around the 15th of March."

"That's wonderful. You'll have your baby in the spring then."

"I'm beginning to wonder though. I'm only six and a half months along and I'm bigger than I was with Johan."

"Different pregnancies vary. The biological father might make a difference too."

"I don't think that's it. When I became pregnant, Hans was nearly twice the size of Matthew. I guess I'll just talk to Dr. Mike about it."

"Maybe you're having twins."

"Maybe."

"The wagon's ready."

"Thank you, Matthew."

Ingrid held Johan's hand and helped him walk to the door.

"Mama."

She smiled. "Two words in only a few days!" She picked him up, and gave him a kiss. "My baby's growing up."

"He is. You and Matthew are wonderful parents."  
"Thank you."

They reached the awaiting wagon. Matthew helped Ingrid onto the seat and handed her Johan, then helped his grandmother into the back. He jumped up into the front next to Ingrid, picked up the brown leather reins and drove to Mike and Sully's homestead. He helped Ingrid and his Grandmother down, then proceeded to the barn to put away the wagon. By the time he was back, Elizabeth had started a conversation.

"Emma, what do you what to do with your life?"

"I want to open my own dress shop. I love to sew."

"That's wonderful! Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think Colorado Springs has a seamstress."

"No, we don't, ma'am. But that's all gonna change."

"Well, I'm glad." She paused. "Where's Colleen?"

"She ran into town with Brian to get a few things, Mother. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Said Michaela.

Brian looked over Loren's candy selection. Colleen was talking to Andrew; he might as well keep busy.

"Colleen, I wanted to ask you something. Do you mind if I talked to you alone for a moment?"

"No, not at all Andrew."

He smiled and led her to the meadow.

"Andrew, why are you being so secretive?"

"Colleen, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I was hoping you'd remember, but in case you don't, this is where you taught me to ride. You taught me more than that, though. In that same lesson, you taught to overcome what I was afraid of." They walked as he spoke. "Colleen, you have taught me so much in the time that I've been here. I was wondering if…you'd teach me how to be a husband and, maybe one day, a father."

She looked up and realized where they were. They were in a daisy patch. She loved daisies. She concentrated on not crying.

Andrew smiled and got down on one knee. "Colleen, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" He got up, twirled her around and kissed her. She was his! He was hers! People didn't feel joy like this unless they had the love of another. Colleen realized this, leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"I'll be yours forever, Andrew."


End file.
